Untitled for now
by FriendzNlowPlacez
Summary: My first story, read review please!(Used to be called Cowboy Take Me Away) DwayneOC pairing. Cadence Matthews comes to Eden Hall because of family problems and lassos Dwayne's heart. Will a certain Duck relative keep them apart or give them his blessinn
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks or anything associated with them. I only own Cadence and any outside characters that may appear.

A/N: This is my first story.. So if it's not very good please be gentle.I appologize if characters seem OOC or if the spacing and spelling aren't right. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! Thanks! Words like **_this _**are a character's thoughts.

****

Cowboy Take Me Away

She stood motionless in the middle of Texas International Airport, blankly staring to the gates ahead. To her left were gates 50-60 and to her right gates 60-70. The problem was- she had no clue which way to go.

A teenage boy in a cowboy hat approached her with concern in his light green eyes.

"You look lost. Can I help you, miss?" he questioned in his deep Texas twang.

**_Oh wow..his accent.. is.. wow.This calls for a girly sigh._**"I, uh.. I'm not quite sure if I'm supposed to go to gate 56 or 65, and I'm afraid I'll miss my flight. I'm on my way to Minneapolis." she replied in a slight southern accent.

"Ah.. Gate 65, miss. I just came in from Minneapolis myself."

"Well, thanks. Bye." she said turning to the right.

"I'll walk you down there. Wouldn't want you to get lost or anything. I'm Dwayne Robertson _(a/n wasn't sure if that was his last name or not.) _by the way." he said offering his arm.

She took a moment to study him. Dwayne wasn't incredibly hot or anything, but he was good-looking. Tall, at least 6'1", light green eyes, goldish brown hair. He wore tight blue jeans, cowboy boots, a blue and white plaid button down shirt and a black cowboy hat.**_ Yum._** He was thin and didn't appear to be very muscular.

She placed her hand on his arm and was surprised at the muscles she could feel. These were These were muscles that came from hard work, not from some fancy gym equipment.

"A true southern gentleman," she says teasingly,"I'm Cadence Matthews. Of Virginia."

They walk a few hundred yards to gate 65 and Dwayne kisses her hand.(_a/n awwww_)

"A pleasure it was Cadence." he says smiling.

"Thanks a bunch Dwayne. Who knows-- maybe we'll bump into eachother in Minneapolis."

Dwayne nodded, 'Bye Cadence."

Cadence waved goodbye in response and turned to get in line.

Dwayne watched her for a moment after she turned around. **_She's gorgeous. _**She was relatively short, 5'4"ish, with blonde curls that fell to the middle of her back, dark gray eyes, a quick grin. She wore burgundy sweatpants that said Aeropostale across the butt, not that he was looking or anything, a white tank top and white flip-flops. **_Gorgeous, simply gorgeous._**

Dwayne sighed and walked out of the airport to catch a bus and get back home. He was taking a week or two off of school to help his mom while all five of his siblings were sick. **_Never gonna see that girl again._**

****

**So? What do you guys think? Horrible I know, I realized this as I was typing it up. Hmm.. Not sure how I can fix it. This is just the prologue though. Comments? Suggestions? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the Mighty Ducks… though I wouldn't mind owning Portman, Charlie and Dwayne for a few days . Cadence and any other outside characters are all I own for now.

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers:

_Beautyqueen321_: I'm glad you think my story has potential! Thank you! I have a lot of ideas for this story, but I haven't written it all down yet. Lol. I'm working as fast as my mind will let me!

_Tessie: _Hopefully someone will write that Ken fic and then they'll all be covered. I always saw others thinking Dwayne was a moron just because he talks slow and gets confused sometimes. But we all know there's much more to him than that. And I love writing him, because his accent is so adorable and I can hear him talking as I write. Thanks so much for reviewing!

_Luvhockeyboys-21n00: _Thanks for the review! I'm trying to write as fast as I can without making it seem sloppy. I'm looking forward to reading "Dean's Story" as soon as you post it!

****

Cowboy Take Me Away

Five hours later Cadence walked through the doors of the Minneapolis airport with her purse and carry-on bag in hand. Her charcoal gray eyes searched the crowd for a familiar face. **_Where is he?_**

"Cady!" she heard a male voice call from behind her.

Cadence turned around and saw him. 6'2", dark brown eyes, dark brown hair tied back in a red bandana, a leather jacket covering his muscular frame. A lot of people thought he was gorgeous, others thought he was scary, but to her he was just her sweet, loveable, hockey-playing cousin.

"Dean!" Cadence yelled in reply as she pushed through the people that got in her way.

Dean Portman swung her around as they hugged each other. When he finally set her down he kissed the top of her head. He was more like a brother than a cousin to her. They'd always been close as kids when Portman lived in Virginia.

"How ya been shortness?" he joked.

Cadence stuck her tongue out in jest. "Just 'cause you're abnormally tall, doesn't mean I'm short!" she said punching him in the arm.

Dean slung his arm around Cadence's shoulders and grinned. "It's ok Cady. I still love you. Now let's get outta here."

Portman and Cadence stepped off the elevator on the third floor of the girl's dorms. They walked about half way down the secluded hall until stopping at room 322.

"So you'll be rooming with our two girl players—Connie and Julie. Connie is obsessed with her on again off again boyfriend Guy and Julie is obsessed with schoolwork. But they're pretty cool chicks." Portman explained before knocking on the door.

Cadence just nodded. Then the door flew open revealing two smiling teenage girls. One looked slightly more excited than the other. Cadence's eyes widened in surprise as the one girl started talking.

"Oh my gosh, you're so pretty! You must be Cadence! I'm Connie and this is Julie," the petite blonde exclaimed her smile never fading.

Julie smiled too, "hey."

Cadence just stood there. **_Wow this girl is happy, should keep my mind off things though. Okay. Now would be the time to say something._**

Cadence waved. "Uh.. Hi, nice to meet you guys. Thanks for letting me room with you," She said nervously.

Julie laughed. "Don't worry about it, you might be dying to move out once you get to know us. Come in and we'll help you unpack," she said ushering Cadence in the door. "Portman, go away. We'll take it from here." Julie called over her shoulder.

"Bye _Deanie_," Cadence teased, poking her head out the door.

Portman glared and shot her the finger. **_At least she's fitting in with them. I'd better ask about her parents later._**

Cadence laughed and repeated her cousin's earlier words. "It's ok Dean. I still _love_ you."

A/N: Well that's the end of this chappie. Next chapter Cadence meets the rest of the Ducks and Dwayne will appear a few chapters later. Sorry if Dean was a little OOC. I think he'd act differently around his family than in the movies. As for Connie and Julie.. it's kinda hard for me to write them, but as Cady's roommates they'll appear quite a lot. I'm working on the next chappie! I'll try to update soon. Review please!


End file.
